


Mathematics

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Seven Rounds, finger fuck, handjob, how to do tags, what is math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26187697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shot where in,It was three in the morning when Mew woke his boyfriend up to tell him about his mistake on the test they answered yesterday; Gulf, who was a bit groggy groaned in response.“Shh, this is better”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheevevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Mathematics

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors! And sorry for the late post, was supposed to post this last night but I fell asleep without even finishing it T_T ) HAPPY LUNCH!
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was seven in the evening when Mew and Gulf came back to their dorm after their last class and date. **“That was the most tiring test ever, I hate math a lot”** Gulf said as he laid on the bed. The latter chuckled at his boyfriend’s action and sat beside him. **“How did you do?”** Mew asked as he caressed the younger man’s face. **“The answer to the last question is three right?”** he asked, looking at Mew who was smiling at him. _What was the last question anyways?_ Mew thought, nodding in response. 

**“Really? Hmm”** Gulf said as he closed his eyes only to be awakened by a kiss on the lips. **“Don’t sleep yet”** the latter said as he pointed at Gulf’s clothes, implying that he should change first. Gulf frowned and stood up to get his towel, **“Are you coming or not?”** he asked Mew who was unbuttoning his polo. The two usually took showers together as it could conserve money and water. **“You go ahead baby”** he replied, making the latter nod and locked the bathroom door. _Aow, he locked it_ Mew thought after he heard the clicking sound. He planned to enter while Gulf was showering. _Maybe later_. 

After an hour, Gulf came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. **“Your turn”** he tells Mew who was sitting half naked on the bed, reciting a mantra. **“Are you okay?”** Gulf asked as he tapped on Mew’s shoulder, making the latter flinch. _Gulf has clothes, Gulf has clothes_ Mew kept on repeating in his head as he nodded in response and went straight to the bathroom, leaving the latter confused. 

Gulf shrugged it off and went to their closet and wore some clothes. Then he laid down on their bed and grabbed his phone from the bedside table, _Should I wait for him?_ He thought as he scrolled through his social media, looking for funny videos, thinking that he could use this for future references. _My eyes are getting heavy_ Gulf thought as he felt his eyes slowly closing, not letting go of his phone. 

An hour passed and Mew got out of the bathroom, drying his hair with a small towel. **“Baby, are you still awake?”** he called out for Gulf only to find out that he was already sleeping when he walked closer to Gulf’s side of the bed. _Cute, you’re holding onto your phone_ he chuckled as he took Gulf’s phone and placed it on the bedside table while reminiscing the time that Gulf fell asleep while he was giving Mew a handjob--his fingers were still wrapped around his dick at that time. Of course, Mew understood that Gulf was tired so he let it slide and masturbated in the bathroom instead. **“I wonder what’s the last question though”** Mew pondered as he wore some clothes and turned off the lights before laying beside Gulf; He wrapped his arm around his torso and pulled him close, getting a **“Hmm”** response from the latter. **“Good night baby”** Mew said as he left a kiss on his forehead. 

Hours passed and at exactly three in the morning, Mew woke up. _I remembered the last question.. THE ANSWER IS SEVEN_ He thought as he sat up and shook Gulf, not thinking of telling him later. **“Baby wake up”**

Gulf, who was a bit groggy, groaned in response. **“The answer to the last question is seven not three!”** Mew said, making the latter open his eyes as he realized that he made a mistake on the test. **“Okay”** was all Gulf could say as he was about to close his eyes again, only to be stopped by Mew. **“Wait! I’ll explain why it’s seven and not three, because remember the variables”** Mew started to discuss, making Gulf annoyed. 

Gulf sat up and topped Mew, **“You do know that I don’t know how math works right baby?”** He said as he placed a finger on his lips, **“Shh, this is better”** He took both of Mew’s arms and wrapped it around his waist—trying to escape his boyfriend’s math lesson. He then leaned forward and gave him a kiss, **“You wanted this right?”** He asked as he bit Mew’s lower lip. 

_He’s right.._ Mew thought as he placed his hand behind Gulf’s head, moving him closer, deepening the kiss. **“Hnn.. hmm..”** Gulf moaned as Mew inserted his tongue in his mouth and they started to exchange saliva, making Gulf slowly arch his back as Mew’s hand caressed it. 

The older man then started to pepper Gulf’s nape with kisses—biting and licking, leaving hickeys. He then stripped off Gulf’s shirt, exposing his pink nipples. Mew licked and rubbed each simultaneously, making the latter moan. **“Hmm.. Fuck”** Gulf cussed. 

Mew then moved his hands, going down into Gulf’s boxers, touching his dick. **“Shit.. hmm”** The latter moaned as Mew started to rub his hard on. He then used his free hand and brought it to Gulf’s mouth, **“Lick and suck”** Mew commanded. The latter obliged, Gulf opened his mouth and sucked Mew’s fingers, covering it with his saliva. 

Afterwards, Mew stripped off Gulf’s boxers, exposing his erected dick and cute ass. He then removed his fingers from the latter’s mouth and traced it around Gulf’s hole before entering it one by one. **“Ahmm..hnn haa..”** Gulf moaned as Mew moved his fingers in a circular motion, stimulating him with pleasure. **“Raise your hips a little,”** Mew instructed. 

Gulf obliged, he raised his hips a little, hands placed on Mew’s shoulders, his tongue sticking out as he was feeling Mew’s fingers deep in him. **“Hnn.. fuck.. there..”** He said as Mew was able to reach his prostate. **“M-Mew..”** Gulf called out, making the latter look at him, _what a beautiful mess, good thing there’s no classes tomorrow_ Mew thought as he pulled down his shorts a little—enough to expose his big, long, throbbing dick. 

**“Ride me** **baby”** Mew whispered through Gulf’s ear. The latter nodded and positioned his asshole directly to the tip of Mew’s dick. Gulf then slowly moved down, taking in his boyfriend’s hot cock. **“Hnn.. ahhmm”** he moaned until Mew’s entire dick was in him. Gulf then did not hesitate, he started moving his hips as Mew played with his nipples, twisting and licking them; biting, leaving marks. 

**“Ahh.. haa.. hnnn.. F-Fuck me..”** Gulf pleaded as he pecked Mew on the lips. The latter smiled and laid him down, placed his legs on his shoulders and started to thrust in deep, making Gulf yelp as Mew’s dick hit his prostate. **“Fuck yes..there..”** Gulf kept on moaning as the latter continuously thrusted, in and out, hitting his prostate—he was also getting big, stretching Gulf’s insides. 

**“F-Faster daddy..”** Gulf said, looking at Mew who was sweating and groaning. The latter did what he was told to do, he thrusted faster—until they both reached their climax and orgasmed. Gulf’s semen landed on Mew’s abdomen, while the latter’s semen was released inside Gulf’s hole. _Warm.._ Gulf thought feeling the liquid. 

**“Refill please”** Gulf said as Mew pulled out. **“You want more?”** The latter asked as he rested on top of Gulf, kissing his chest. **“Yes, I feel like you were lying about the answer being seven”** Gulf started—he wanted to do seven rounds. **“Hm?”** Mew raised an eyebrow and sat up, **“On all fours then baby”** he said, making the latter smile and positioned on all fours. 

A loud sound was heard, Mew spanked Gulf’s ass. **“It’s seven, I’m telling you”** He said as he kept on spanking Gulf, making his ass red and eventually leaving a hand mark. The spanking caused Gulf to cum, **“I didn’t say that you were allowed to cum by that you know”** Mew said as he pumped his dick a little, and poked the latter’s hole with the tip before inserting it. 

**“Tua-eng, what’s the answer?”** Mew asked as he thrusted his entire dick in, surprising the latter. **“Ahh..hmm.. s-seven..”** Gulf answered, making the latter smirk and thrust faster, harder, and deeper. He kept on thrusting, leaving kisses on Gulf’s back, until they both reached their climax and orgasmed— **“Another refill please?”** Gulf said as he covered his hole with his hand, which had Mew’s semen oozing out. 

**“You want my milk that bad?”** Mew asked, looking at his boyfriend who was a mess, a really beautiful mess. The latter nodded, **“Okay baby, up for 5 more rounds? The answer is seven right?”** Mew said as he moved Gulf to a different position. Gulf smiled and nodded.

They were able to finish seven rounds until 6 in the morning, both of them were panting and sweating— **“Are you okay?”** Mew asked Gulf who had his eyes closed, **“Clean me”** he requested. The latter smiled, **“Don’t I always clean you? Here we go!”** Mew said as he carried Gulf. **“I’ll change the sheets latter,”** Mew added as he gave a peck on the latter’s cheek before going into the bathroom. 

**“The answer is seven, so don’t do anything!”**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you enjoyed it :’>


End file.
